Mengenangmu Ayah
by YePeh
Summary: Summary: Aku ingat saat dimana engkau memanjakanku,menasehatiku,melindungiku,dan saat engkau meninggal. Betapa pedihnya hati ini jika mengingat aku tidak bersama-mu saat engkau sedang merenggang nyawa. for Family Spring Event 2012 RnR please?


Mengenangmu Ayah

.

Summary: Aku ingat saat dimana engkau memanjakanku,menasehatiku,melindungiku,dan saat engkau meninggal. Betapa pedihnya hati ini jika mengingat aku tidak bersama-mu saat engkau sedang merenggang nyawa. for Family Spring Event 2012

.

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor:**_ _**Queen Devil  
**_

_**Genre :Family.**_

_**Pairing : Sakura Haruno.**_

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

**Sakura POV**

Tak terasa sudah 1 tahun engkau berpulang kepada-Nya ayah.

Sekarang aku sudah menjadi anak Smp, tetapi aku ingin menangis saja kalau mengingat engkau tidak pernah malihat anakmu ini mengenakan pakaian Biru dongker.

Dan sekarang anakmu ini telah menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat, seperti yang engkau inginkan ayah aku akan membahagiakan ibu.

Mungkin menurut kalian aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang kasar atau galak tetapi itu hanyalah topeng, kalau engkau bilang aku seorang gadis ceria itu juga hanya topeng. Setelah ayahku meninggal senyumku sudah tidak semurah dulu ketika bertemu bertemu orang akan aku sapa tapi sekarang aku terlalu banyak melamun sampai-sampai aku melamu di saat-saat senyumku belum pudar pada masa-masa menyenangkan sampai maut datang memisahkan.

_~flashback~_

"_Ayah-ayah ayo gendong Sakula," rengekku pada ayah._

"_Iya Sakura-chan sini ayah gendong." Kata ayahku (Kizashi Haruno) lalu mengangkat tubuh kecilku pada punggungnya._

_~and falshback~_

Saat aku di manja dan di berikan kasih sayang dari ayah yang saat itu tidak akan aku lupakan seumur hidup ini.

_~flashback~_

"_Ayah-ayah!" teriakku pada watu itu sekitar umur 7 tahun dengan berlari ke arah ayahku._

_Buk.._

"_Huueee….Sakitt," tangis gadis kecil yang tadi memanggil ayahnya._

"_Ada apa saku- kenapa kamu jatuh Sakura-chan?" tanya Ayahnya heran._

"_Tadi #hiks Saku lali-lali." Kata Sakura mengusap matanya._

"_Makanya lain kali jangan lari-lari lagi janji?" terang ayahku memajukan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Iya ayah." Kataku mengamit jari kelingking ayah dengan jari kelingking kecilku._

_~and flashback~_

Saat aku di nasehati ayah agar berhati-hati kalau sedang berlari.

_~flashback~_

"_Huwaaa tidak aku mau beli mainan yang tadi!" teriakku dengan menangis yang sangat kencang sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalaku di tembok._

_Mungkin karena ayah tau kepalaku akan aku benturkan dengan tembok ayah langsung saja melompat dari tempatnya yang sekitar 1 atau 2 meter dariku._

_Untung saja waktu itu lantai licin karna baru habis di pel jadi ayah meluncur dengan keren pas menangkap kepalaku tapi kepala ayah yang terbentur._

"_Sudah-sudah nanti sebentar malam kita akan ke toko itu lagi akan ayah belikan." Bujuk ayahku._

_Walaupun aku tau kalau permainan itu di bayar dengan credit._

_~and flashback~_

Saat melindungiku, Ayah rela mengorbankan dirinya.

_~flashback~_

"_Aku berdoa agar penyakit yang selama ini ayah derita akan sembuh" itulah doa yang setiap hari aku panjatkan. Aku mulai berdoa begitu saat ayah sudah melakukan oprasi besar._

_Tapi apa daya dari seorang hamba sepertiku, tuhan lebih sayang pada ayah dari pada aku jadi pada ssat itu lah ayah meninggal_

_Pada saat aku sedang tidur pembantuku bilang kalau ayahku sudah berpulang padanya dan tidak terbendung lagi air mata di kelopak mataku._

_Dan pada saat itu juga aku yang tinggal di Konoha terbang dengan pesawat pada dini hari ke Suna karna pengobatan di sana lebih maju._

_Dan saat ayah di makamkan aku hanya bisa menangisi dan mengesali ini semua_

_~and flashback~_

Dan saat inilah yang paling membekas dalam pikiranku kalau aku harus membanggakan ibuku.

AND

A/N: hai semua saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru, maaf sudah buat fic baru lagi tapi blum Update-Update fic-fic yang laen karna memang banyak tugas numpuk setelah aku masuk Smp apa lagi aku di kelas unggulan haduh yang jelas harus mutar otak deh…

Pengalaman ini semua Asli dari author semua itu saat" ayah author belum pergi kepada-nya :'( jadi rindu masa-masa itu.

oh iya aku publish ini tengah malam jam 1 pagi =_= demi fic ini

Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk Family Spring Event 2012

Review?


End file.
